


where's francois!?

by ahshhh



Series: the (mis)adventures of elíon [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gen, elíon is a worried father for once in his life, elíon just wants a nap, vilkas is the worst steward ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: elíon returns from apocrypha and is ready to sleep at home when he notices one thing that's missing; his children. the exhausted elf goes on a mission to find his children and he realizes that his steward is terrible at his job.





	where's francois!?

**Author's Note:**

> haha so when my db came home after defeating miraak, lucia and francois (my friend and i call him francis bc tbh i thought his name was francis at first) were no where to be found and so for the first time ever he became a concerned and good father and went out to find his children. (They ended up being gone for like 2 weeks game time and when I came back from a dark brotherhood mission, they were at the house arguing haha)

He would be lying if he said he wasn't thrilled to be coming home, it's been two months since he defeated Alduin and now he had just returned from defeating Miraak.

Elíon used all his bodyweight to push open the front door of one of his homes, Lakeview Manor. The Bosmer closed the door behind him and waved to his dog, Meeko, who just stared at his owner as the quirky elf walked past him. Elíon was dragging his feet, the exhausted elf eventually collapsed and fell to the ground face first. Inaudible words came out from his mouth, Meeko came over and sniffed his Bosmer owner, the dog stopped and trotted off. 

As the elf laid on the ground, he noticed something was wrong; his kids weren't around. Elíon quickly sat up, pushing off any exhaustion, the elf got off the ground and started calling for his children. 

"Francois! Lucia!" The Bosmer called out, no response. He began to panic, he darted up the stairs leading to the second floor and started calling out their names. "Francois, Lucia! You guys can stop playing now!" 

Elíon never really paid attention to his children, and he wasn't exactly father of the year but he would be lying if he said he didn't miss the little _brats_ as his steward so kindly called them. Speaking of Vilkas, where was the Nord? Elíon let out a sound of frustration, his steward and children both gone. 

The Bosmer checked every room upstairs, still no sign of the kids. He quickly rushed downstairs to the basement, he made quick work of the steps and his heart dropped when they weren't down there either. 

Did Bandits come and raid them? Were his children and Vilkas killed by Bandits? Draugur? A giant? It couldn't have been a giant, the house would've been smashed to pieces, and his animals dead. Elíon ran outside, he headed towards the stable where Shadowmere was waiting with his backup horse, Elíon gave the black horse a smile before jumping onto the other unsaddled horses back, he gripped the mane and turned towards Shadowmere. 

"You watch out for the kids, okay?" Shadow mere just made a noise and Elíon sighed, wondering why he was talking to his horse. The elf spurred the horse into a gallop as they rushed down the hill towards where a conjurer is usually practicing their skills, he looked around for any bodies or anything suspicious. Nothing, he pulled the horse to a stop when he approached the stone circle, nothing. No conjurer, he sighed a sigh of relief before turning the house and heading back up the hill, he made a b line for the main road. 

He felt the horse underneath him slow down, he grew frustrated. The worried Bosmer started calling out for his children again. "Francois, Lucia! Please, if you're around here, come home. This isn't funny anymore!" 

The only sound he heard was the wind, for the first time in his life, he wanted his children to be safe in his arms. The Bosmer spurred the horse into a gallop again, he was praying to the Divines that his children showed up before nightfall. He slowed the horse down to a trot as he began to search for the kids, he frowned. 

He heard a twig crack, he grew his sword and waited for whoever and whatever it was to emerge. Elíon sighed happily when he saw it was Vilkas, his happiness faded when he realized the kids weren't with him. 

"Where in the gods name are my children!?"

"I don't know, I've been at Jorrvaskar since a day after you left." The Bosmer felt his eye twitch, he sheathed his sword and sighed. The elf dismounted the horse and walked over to his steward, he smiled and placed a hand on the Nord's shoulder. 

Before Vilkas could say anything, the Bosmer swung and struck the tall man in the nose, Vilkas stumbled a bit but didn't fall. "WHERE IS FRANCOIS AND LUCIA!?"

"I don't know! I've already told you!" Vilkas retorted, holding his face. The Nord growled and the Bosmer let out a frustrated scream. "Besides, I thought you didn't care for them!"

Elíon sighed, he wasn't a perfect father, but deep down he did love his kids. Elíon left them all the time because that's what his parents had done, they would go off on adventures and leave him and his brother to fend for themselves and Elíon vowed that when he had children of his own, he would be the perfect father; which he was not. The elf fell to the ground and looked up at the Nord. 

"I just want my children, I just want to know they haven't been eaten by wolves or squashed by a giant. I just want them to come home." Elíon mumbled, he was desperate. "Help me find my children, please." Vilkas sighed and nodded, he disappeared into the thrush and came back out with his dappled grey mount. The horse whinnied and Vilkas mounted the mare. 

"Where to?" Vilkas asked, Elíon mounted his own horse and looked at the looming man. The Bosmer shrugged, before wrapping his fists into the pale mane of the horse, the horse snorted and the two walked side by side.

They were nearing Riverwood when Elíon had a realization that the kids hadn't gone this far, he turned to Vilkas. 

"Let's head back, I doubt they'd go this far by themselves." Vilkas nodded and turned his horse around, Elíon did the same and they headed back towards Lakeview Manor. 

They arrived after a few hours ride, they dismounted and walked into the manor where they were greeted by the shouting of two children. Elíon laughed happily and ran over to his children, he wrapped his arms around them and smushed them in a giant hug. 

"Where were you!?" Elíon asked, Lucia tapped her chin before replying. 

"Aela had come to get us, she took us hunting, Papa!" Lucia responded, Francois nodded. 

"And Athis was with her! We had so much fun! I caught some rabbits, Pa!" 

Once again, the Bosmer's eye twitched, he turned around the look at Vilkas who started to walk away. Elíon sighed, he was thankful that his children were unscathed, he hugged them both. 

"Leave a note or something next time, got it? You had me worried sick!" 

"It's not like you cared anyway.." Lucia mumbled as she and Meeko walked into their bedroom, Francois gave Elíon a sad smile before following his sister. 

Elíon really needs to spend more time with his children.


End file.
